When the Tiger Beholds the Flame
by Sutra Jay
Summary: Au. Tiger thinks he knows his destiny. But young Firepaw will show him just how lacking his knowledge is. Eventually Tiger/Fire and definitely some yuri.
1. Enter the Tiger

"Lionheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Tigerclaw felt the scar on his noise burn and his blood boil. His rightful place had been usurped. Redtail's death was for nothing and he was right where he was before. Though, if Tigerclaw was _truly_ honest with himself, Bluestar's choice made since entirely. Lionheart wasn't as big or as strong as him, but his experience had proved a valuable weapon time and time again. The tabby knew his ascension wasn't guaranteed after Redtail's death, but he knew his chance were _good_ at the very least. Oh well, it just meant he'd have to keep planning. It took ages for his golden opportunity with Redtail to arrive, though. Hopefully it wouldn't take as long for Lionheart.

To his credit, the tabby didn't allow his tension to reach the surface, not a hair on his coat bristled nor did his eyes steel. Instead, the tom coolly stalked over to Lionheart and gave him his due congratulations and nudge packed with a bit more force then he intended, but no cat seem to read into it, not even the golden cat himself.

Tigerclaw passed Bluestar, still sitting vigil with Redtail's body. He dare not gaze upon them, lest it pierce his armor. The warrior idly wondered how much more blood he'd need to stain himself with before he was given his dues. Suddenly his throat tightened and the air in his lungs thickened. Had it suddenly just got colder? No he couldn't loss his grit. It was already too late to go back. Redtail was a necessary loss but the clan would be poorer without him to be sure. _Becoming leader and restoring the clan's former greatness, that's what will make it worth while._

On that note, Tigerclaw found his attention drawn to the apprentices den. The tabby felt his face twist in a sneer. No doubt that piece of carrion Bluestar dragged into camp was already lying amongst _real_ potential warriors. Bluestar must have really been letting the downturn of the clan skew her judgment. Welcoming a kittypet, with open paws was sure to gain her ire not only from Thunderclan but from the others as well. The Blue warrior was always respectable, but her leadership was beginning to rot it seemed. That only meant that Tigerclaw had to achieve his goal as swiftly as possible. In any case, the furball wouldn't last long.

* * *

The day had been _trying _ to say the least. Not only would Ravenpaw be useless for a time, but Bluestar had decided that he and Lionheart would be in charge of the kittypet's training. They spent nearly the entire day showing Firebrat the ropes. Being within close range of him that long was purely a test of will, but the tabby was proud that he was able to keep his composure...most of the time. Tigerclaw nearly out-right skinned him when he suggested the clans work as one. Foolish. The other clans were rivals. Rivals brought conflict, competition, purpose. To be a warrior without a purpose was the same as being nothing. The mousebrain couldn't possibly understand. Life had to be about more than survival. If it wasn't, then every clan-cat might as well be a kittypet.

Still, the kittypet proved he could at least learn the fundamentals. Not that that said much.

Tigerclaw suddenly realized the unsettling quiet in the camp now that the clan was at the gathering. Maybe now was the ideal time to step out and enjoy the moonlight. The training had an enchanting aura about it at night.

* * *

It was hard to genuinely surprise Tigerclaw, and yet the sight before him most definitely did.

"What are you doing, Kit?" the tabby asked in an annoyance.

Firepaw yowled in surprise and immediately toppled from his position on a low tree branch, landing on his back .

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes before stalking over to a still overturned kittypet and glaring down at him. "I asked you a question." he growled.

"Uh," he started stupidly while staring up at the warrior with shocked eyes, "Nighttime exploration?"

"That wasn't even a statement. Get up!" He snarled while side-swiping the apprentice to 'encourage' him.

"Now, I'll ask again; what are doing here?"

"Well," he dared to meet Tigerclaw's eyes, "I could ask that too."

The warrior's eyes narrowed at the response. "Careful with that tongue, apprentice, lest you lose it."

Firepaw looked to his paws as his ears fell. "Sorry." The apprentice shifted his feet and head about while avoiding eye contact for a moment. At least he had the sense to be humiliated. He eventually found the courage to lock eyes with Tigerclaw again as he continued. "I couldn't sleep. I had an itch under my fur. Being in this world, it gives me something to actually look forward to than just living. I feel," he struggled briefly, "like my hearts been merged something greater. It's as if new life's been breathed into me, the life of a Thunderclan cat." he finished proudly.

Tigerclaw barely avoided scoffing outright. This bubbly kittypet would never be of Thunderclan. But the tabby had to admit, his zeal was somewhat refreshing, not that he'd tell Firepaw that. "New life or no, your suppose to be in bed." he stated indifferently.

Then, Tigerclaw was slammed with an idea. His lips drew back in a smile as his ears flicked fiendishly. The tabby's malice must have been evident, because Firepaw took a cautious step back. He quickly reset himself to neutral and began to speak in a even tone. "Say young one, how would like to become more acquainted with your new life, right now?" He had the perfect mask of innocence.

Firepaw tilted his head to the side. "But I thought you said I had to sleep."

"I know what I said! Listen to what I'm saying now!" Tigerclaw snapped before recomposing himself. "Maybe now would be the perfect time to begin your battle training."

"But shouldn't Lionheart be here?"

"He will be eventually but, why not get the jump on it?"

Firepaw looked unsure but still gave Tigerclaw the response he hoped for. "Well...If you think it's okay..."

"Of course!" This was perfect! He could 'mentor' Firepaw by himself during the nights and personally see to it that this piece of garbage went scurrying back to his twolegs, disgraced.

"Now, let's get started."

* * *

**A/N:And we hit the ground running. I know it's short, but I knew If I obssessed to much about the Introduction, I'd never get to the body. Anyway, please review. Leave your thoughts. What do I need to work on? How can I improve? All pointers are welcome as long as they are polite. **

**Thank you. may you be blessed by whatever god/godess you believe in. And if you don't believe in any, than just enjoy life. **


	2. Into the Fire

**Hello, Hello, Hello! **

**Hey guys, what's up? I am sorry about the wait. I didn't have Internet for about a week there. But I'm back, with a new chapter! I know it's not quite the length most of you were hoping for, but I'm taking things one step at a time for now and keeping it simple. Now, this chapter may not be overly exciting, but it gives you a look at Firepaw's thought process. Hopefully it's not too bland.**** As we go along, I'll start getting further and further away from the original text and things will pick up. **

**Thank you to all those who Reviewed, favorited, and followed. Hopefully, I'll do you all proud in the future. **

**May you be blessed by whatever god or goddess you believe in. And if you don't believe in one, simply enjoy life!**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

When Firepaw awoke the next morning, he found it hard to feel anything but misery.

Shadow of aches and pains from last night's training rang through his body. Tigerclaw had been harsh. The tabby had thrashed him about with his monstrous strength. Meanwhile, Firepaw had no choice but to try to evade and quite often failed. A sharp pang of pain traveled through Firepaw's spine as he remembered when the tabby snagged him by the neck with his teeth and slammed him into a tree trunk. The apprentice thanked the heavenly warriors that Tigerclaw kept his claws sheathed. But the tabby had at least gotten the apprentice to embrace an important fundamental: _dodge! _

Still, between that and the sleep deprivation he would surely have to drag himself through the day. He couldn't let the wear show. Tigerclaw had instructed him that the night time training was to strictly stay between them. The warrior wouldn't explain why, but Firepaw trusted him.

The would-be warrior shook all that off as he and Graypaw approached the training hollow. Just the sight of it made Firepaw wince. But he perked up once he saw Ravenpaw there. He'd hoped to get to know the black apprentice more since coming to the clan. But Ravenpaw himself didn't look all that chipper. His form was rigged and subdued.

"Cheer up, Ravenpaw!" Graypaw called. "I know you don't like training, but you're not usually this miserable!"

If last night was a preview of how training usually went, then Firepaw could understand Ravenpaw's sentiment.

They could all smell Lionheart and Tigerclaw approach, and Ravenpaw rapidly replied.

"I suppose I'm just worried about my shoulder getting hurt again."

"Warriors should suffer their pain silently," came Tigerclaw's baritone as padded toward the apprentice, locking eyes with him. "You should learn to hold your tongue."Ravenpaw flinched and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Tigerclaw's a bit grumpy today." Graypaw whispered to Firepaw who wasn't surprised at all. Tigeclaw probably got as much sleep as he did. They'd trained until at least moon-high.

After sternly glancing at Graystripe for his remark, Lionheart explained they'd do stalking training that day. "Now there's a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me why?"

Nothing came to Firepaw's mindand, thanks to Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw had been effectively muted.

The lingering silence drew an outburst from Tigerclaw. "Come on!"

Then, Graypaw came to the rescue. "Because a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground before he even smells you."

Lionheart's tail waved with satisfaction. "Exactly Graypaw! So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice?"

"Step lightly?" Firepaw suggested.

Lionheart nodded and suggested they try out a stalking crouch. Ravenpaw and Graypaw went first. Then, after spitting another insult at Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw ordered Firepaw to do the same.

Despite the stiffness in them, Firepaw's muscles relaxed into a posture identical with the other two apprentices with little stress. He crept on the forest floor as slowly and lightly as possible. It felt easy, natural, like he was born to do this. But Tigerclaw was far from impressed.

"Well, it's obvious you know nothing but softness!" he growled with obvious scorn. "You stalk like a lumbering Kittypet! Do you think dinner is just going to come and lie down in your food dish and wait to be eaten?"

Firepaw got up dejectedly, but barely surprised. He'd figured Tigerclaw's tongue would be as harsh as his method. It just meant he'd have to try harder and follow the warriors' instructions to the T. He _would_ become the best he could be. Otherwise, why did he even come to the forest?

Lionheart deflected from Firepaw's lack of grace by drawing attention to his perfect stance and pointed out that fluid movement would come later.

"He's better than Ravenpaw, I suppose." Tigerclaw looked to his apprentice with contempt. "Even after two moons of training, your still putting all your weight on your left side."

Ravenpaw's clouded eyes made it clear that he was rolling in self-loathing at this point. Tigerclaw's jabs were petty and unfair. The black cat was really trying and Tigerclaw was needlessly tearing him down.

. He had to at least try to get Tigerclaw to lighten up just a little. "His injuries bothering him, that's all!"

This only seemed to fan Tigerclaw's fire further. The tabby pinned the ginger tom with a glare. "Injuries are a fact of life. He should be able to adapt. Even you, Firepaw, have learned something this morning. If Ravenpaw picked things up as quickly as you, he'd be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment! Imagine being shown up by a kittypet!" he spat at his apprentice.

Firepaw's mood suddenly landed in the mud. Now _he_ was a factor in Ravenpaw's anxiety. He wouldn't meet the other apprentices eyes, soaking in the view of his paws instead.

"Well, I'm more lopsided than a one-legged badger," mewed Graypaw, breaking his careful stance to stagger comically across the clearing. "I think I'll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just wander up to them and sit on them until they surrendered."

And just like that, the air was lighter and the other two apprentices found themselves snickering. Lionheart reprimanded the gray apprentice before suggesting they try real hunting. Firepaw was sent towards the dried stream bed. As he carried out his task, the ginger apprentice realized something: Tigerclaw had paid him a compliment. It was back-pawed and at Ravenpaw's expense, but a compliment. This was good. If Firepaw could get Tigerclaw, the most jaded warrior he'd meet so far, to acknowledge him in the most slightly positive way, then there definitely was a place for him in Thunderclan.

Firepaw was spent sprawling away from Tigerclaw yet again.

* * *

The tabby jeered him, _yet again_, as he got back up, panting. "What's wrong with you!? It's like you haven't learned anything. You're still leaving gaping holes in your defense! You dare think you'll make it to be a warrior, kittypet?!" His tone was pure ice. It was the seventh night. Firepaw would have thought he'd be used to that by now. But each insult from Tigerclaw dug in deep.

Firepaw felt blood roaring in his ears and flames in his muscles as they pulsed. This was a great deal different then his brush with Graystripe. Tigerclaw was a full fledged warrior, a skilled predator. He was more than accustomed to thinking up strategies on the fly. Meanwhile, Firepaw was coming at him with only the slightest bit of technique. He needed to up the anti and actually think if he wanted to turn this around.

Firepaw's eyes sparked with defiance at Tigerclaw. "I'm not..." he rasped and then roared, "I'm not done yet!" He glided towards the warrior, but Tigerclaw was prepared.

The warrior evaded the apprentices low swipes with graceful back-dashes, sneering at him all the while. This only made Firepaw feel a a greater flow of power shock his system. He increased his jabs in fury and frequency. Now, Tigerclaw was looking a little less confident, and his movements slowly started becoming a little more clumsy. Finally, the tabby went to break his chain and raised himself up to pin the ginger apprentice, but Firepaw, with his adrenaline at its peak, stole the opportunity. The ginger tom took the brief opening to slam his head into Tigerclaw's chest. The tabby yowled out in surprise as they were both sent to ground with Firepaw on top of him.

He'd done it! He'd actually landed a hit! But, alas, the apprentice's moment of victory was undercut when he was struck by the awkwardness of looking down into the eyes of his senior.

The tabby's amber eyes were wide with shock, maybe even stupefaction. Firepaw could feel his eyes mirror the same. Not wanting the discomfort to last longer than it had to, Firepaw rolled off the tabby who immediately sprang to his feet, looking disgusted.

Neither of them wanted to look at each other. Their eyes simply darted around the clearing for far too long, the awkwardness stretching seconds into eternity. Finally, Tigerclaw spoke.

"We're done." he announced monotonously.

Firepaw tilted his head, confused. That wasn't how Tigerclaw usually dismissed him. "What?"

The dark tabby locked hard, narrowed eyes on him. "Were. Done."

Firepaw's tail flicked, unsure. "But why?"

Tigerclaw hissed in annoyance. "I've gone as far with your training as I can go alone."

As far as he could go? Tigerclaw had basically only taught him to defend himself in one of the cruelest ways possible, taunting him every step of the way. Now, Tigerclaw wanted to quit because Firepaw had gotten in a good shot? What type of mentor did that?

Firepaw was about to argue until he'd remembered this was Tigerclaw. There were few cats he was willing to answer to, and a kittypet apprentice wasn't one of them. The tabby would do things his way and there was little Firepaw could do about it, except deal with it. He couldn't have gotten to be a warrior without knowing what he was doing. The apprentice had no choice but to drop it and nod.

Tigerclaw had turned to stalk back towards camp. "Return to your den." he commanded as he disappeared into the bushes.

Firepaw padded in the direction of the camp to turn in. As if he could anything else.

* * *

It was the night after Tigerclaw had decided their private training should come to an end and Firepaw was glad he finally was allowed as much sleep as the other apprentices. Yet, he felt as though he'd be missing something from then on. Not the thrashings and trash-talking, but something.

Speaking of the tabby, he hadn't been quite his abrasive self that day. He'd been very quiet, save when giving orders. He hadn't even tore into Ravenpaw and he avoided looking at Firepaw whenever possible. Firepaw knew he wasn't Tigerclaw's favorite cat, but the tabby didn't need to treat him like an eyesore.

Was the tabby that embarrassed at Firepaw's small victory over him. No, the apprentice doubted Tigerclaw was that petty. He was still at a lost when he went to lay beside Ravenpaw. The black cat had his eyes closed, but wasn't quite dozing like the other apprentices.

The ginger tom laid awake for a while, unable to sooth his restlessness. He was willing to bet that Ravenpaw was having the same trouble, given his tossing and turning. Maybe they could keep each other company in their hopeless states. Then a thought hit Firepaw.

"Ravenpaw." Firepaw whispered.

"Yeah?" the other tom replied groggily as he kept his eyes closed.

"Tigerclaw's your mentor, right?"

Firepaw literal felt the tension from Ravenpaw's body transfer to him through the small amount of ground between them. "Yeah..." the black cat replied more cautiously.

Firepaw wandered what his companion's apprehension could be about. _He acted the same way when Tigerclaw approached in the training hollow a few days ago. In fact he get's that way whenever Tigerclaw's around. _Firepaw continued a bit hesitantly. "Well, what's he like?"

Ravenpaw actually opened a confused eye to stare at him as if he lost his mind. "What's he like?" he answered somehow squawking quietly. "You_ have _been here this past quarter-moon, haven't you?"

Oh, who knew Ravenpaw could be sarcastic.

Firepaw flicked his ears. "Yes, I have." he replied curtly, knowing what the black cat was getting at. "What I mean is there's more to him than just abrasiveness, right? You're his apprentice, you must know some things about him than most cats don't. At least compared to the other apprentices."

Even in the dark, Firepaw could see Ravenpaw's open eye cloud. "I know more than I want to..." Ravenpaw replied solemnly.

Firepaw tilted his head questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Ravenpaw sat up now with both eyes open, looking serious. His tone had an unusal amount of hardness. "Firepaw, listen. There isn't anymore to Tigerclaw then what you've already seen. He's abrasive, demanding, and just plain hard hearted. And -"

"Quiet down!" Sandpaw hissed from behind Ravenpaw without raising her head.

Ravenpaw's ears fell against his head and his shoulder's slouched. "Sorry" he mumbled as laid down and closed his eyes once more. "Look Firepaw...Just avoid Tigerclaw when you can. Goodnight."

Firepaw took the hint that the conversation was over and tried to go to sleep himself, but it'd be a long night.

What had Ravenpaw have been about to say? Why should he avoid Tigerclaw?


	3. Errant Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It is the property of Erin Hunter. All three of her.**

* * *

Three days later, and still, Tigerclaw became enraged to point of almost not seeing straight every time he thought of it.

_It was a lucky shot; a one in a million-chance! It won't happen again! _Tigerclaw's own reassurance did nothing to sooth him. There was no helping it. Every attempt at reasoning just gave way to more rage.

The kittypet, was on top of him. The kittypet was on top of _him_! The tabby got the sensation of mites crawling under his skin and was once again overcome with the urge to lick himself raw. If he didn't know it would kill him, he would skin himself with his own claws. It was just unacceptable!

It was a fluke. But if that was true, why was the tabby's head about to explode!? Why was the taste of shame so pungent in his mouth?

He knew the answer, he'd have to face it. _I underestimated him, that piece of crowfood. _

Yes, Firepaw was a Kittypet, but a Kittypet with potential, as much as admitting it burned him up inside. The tabby would need to act less complacent in the future to avoid further embarrassment. Why hadn't Tigerclaw merely killed him in the first place and told the clan he ran back to his twolegs? They'd have surely believed that!

No, killing Firepaw would have been the same as calling him out as threat and Tigerclaw would certainly _not_ be threatened by a Kittypet. Nor would he stain his soul with such unworthy blood.

Still, Firepaw was a special kind of blight and it would take more effort to see Thunderclan purged of him.

"Tigerclaw." His musings were broken unceremoniously by Mousefur. "I hate to interrupt your deep brooding but Lionheart picked you for hunting patrol. You better get moving." she advised.

Tigerclaw didn't even bat an eye at the she-cat's brashness, being absorbed in his dilemma . He simply stalked of to join his hunting companions while muttering, "Right."

"And thanks," Mousefur added quietly, "for saving me in the battle of Sunning Rocks."

The tabby just casually through her a "Sure." over his shoulder as he left. His mind was too busy malevolently boiling over with thoughts of one entity.

_Firepaw..._

The breeze was light and the heat of sun was well-tempered. A great time for down time. The apprentices had finish training for today and were allowed to do as they pleased for a little while. The trio was situated on the edge of the camp, near the bramble bushes, two of were wrapped in a rather heated conversation.

"You're totally lying!"

"I am not!" Insisted Graypaw at Firepaw's disbelief.

Firepaw rolled his eyes. "Graypaw, there's no way you could have caught an adder the size of six cats at two moons old. You wouldn't even have been allowed out of camp!" The ginger tom wasn't budging on this.

Graypaw's tail lashed indignantly. "That's why it's even more impressive!"

"Yeah, keep talking fox dung." The other tom replied indifferently.

"This on my honor as an apprentice!" Graypaw was painfully desperate now. "Tell him Ravenpaw."

The black tom merely remained sitting in his slumped, melancholy position, not saying anything or looking at them.

Graypaw sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ravenpaw. Cheer up!" he demanded. "Tigerclaw's always a jerk. Starclan, he's probably been that way since he was kitted."

Firepaw became thoughtful. "But his temper did seem a bit nastier today." he observed.

"Well, yeah." the gray apprentice conceded immediately. Then he snorted. "He was a regular slave driver. 'Faster!Crouch better! You stalk like an overfed dog! Are you even Trying!?'" Graypaw mocked the the tabby's manic snapping almost perfectly. "And most of that was geared at you, Firepaw. Ravenpaw caught it _almost_ as bad." He shook his head. "I mean, what did you do to make him act like a mice crawled in his tailhole?"

Firepaw's best guess was that Tigerclaw still wasn't coping with his 'loss' well. He got a little miffed at that. Tigerclaw was supposed to be a mature warrior. Couldn't he get over it!? He shook of the thought as he responded. "I guess I'm still just a Kittypet to him." he answered lamely.

Graypaw wasn't remotely convinced. "Uh-huh." he said flatly. "Now who's lying?"

Ravenpaw finally decided to speak. "Tigerclaw's got a lot on his mind." he said quietly, looking down at his paws. "We just have to deal with it."

Graypaw raised an eye ridge. "You? Defending Tigerclaw's bad attitude?" He was increduous. "That's...a surprise, to put it mildly. He's bullied you for the longest!"

Having said his piece, Ravenpaw said no more.

They sat in silence for while, none of them sure what to say anymore.

Luckily, Sandpaw eventually broke in. "Hey, Firepaw," She said walking over to the three. "It's your turn to feed the elders." She said indifferently.

Firepaw nodded and took his cue to leave the other two and Sandstorm went her own way.

"That was..." Graypaw searched for the right words, "strange, just now. Right, Ravenpaw?"

There was no response. "Ravenpaw?" He looked behind only to see the black cat had made a hasty retreat when he wasn't looking.

"Sigh. What's going on around here?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello! A short chapter, I know. But I felt compelled to give you guys something after being silent so long. I wish I had a good excuse, But I don't. I'm just L-A-Z-Y, to the max! I promise to try to be more frequent in updating from now on. And don't worry I will not abandoned this story. Even if it takes me years, I will finish it. This I swear! This story will have its ups and its down, but lets go through them together! To Everyone who faved, followed, and/or reviewed, Thank you and Stay with me! Please continue to review.**_

_**Be blessed and have a great life!**_


End file.
